


A New Ray Of Hope.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Final Scene addition:Luke experiences a revalation...and reflects on it...





	A New Ray Of Hope.

This girl...  
Holding out my Light Saber...  
Right there...  
In front of my eyes...  
Both are calling to me...  
My Light Saber must have...  
Called to her...  
Why would that be?...  
What is she to me?...  
I feel something...  
I almost see an aura of Han...  
Glowing around her...  
She's connected to me...  
She's connected to Han...  
Can she possibly be...  
Our love child?...  
Hidden from us both...  
Shouldn't I at least have known?...  
If any of our shared surrogacy attempts...  
Had been successful?...  
With my precious Han...  
Now so viciously taken from me...  
This glowing young girl...  
Must have been fathered by Han or myself...  
How will I ever know which?...  
Or if the Force in me...  
Is power-full enough to even disclose it?...  
Yet all I can sense right now...  
In this un-real moment..  
Is that she IS our real daughter...  
Truly yours and mine Han...  
From her unique creation...  
Whichever of our genes were passed to her...  
I only know I will love her...  
From this moment on...  
My beloved Han...  
Though you are gone...  
A final piece of our love still lives on...  
In the chosen one...  
Our new Rey of hope.

The End.


End file.
